Symbiosis
by DogDrawler
Summary: A parasite looms. The wolves of Jasper Park are oblivious to the danger before it's too late. A creature has disguised itself among them to thrive and multiply.
1. Prologue Part 1

**(This is used to be a different kind of story called "Claudette's Influence," but I decided to screw that boring premise and try my hand at some horror. Never done a story like that before.)**

Prologue 6-6-2016

"You know, I never thought I'd meet anyone like you. You're just so caring and understanding, more than anyone in my entire life."

"Well..." Fleet didn't know what to say to such kindness. Although, he heard a million times, this time, he felt he finally had the perfect she-wolf he could mess with. She was his. "Thank you so much, boo."

She hugged tightly. Fleet was surprised by her strength. _Could come in handy_ , he thought. _Yes, much handy..._

"I don't suppose you wanna go the cove, don't you?" Fleet thought for a minute. The cove was Claudette's favorite spot.

"Um, no thank you. My father wants me back my noon. You know us Alphas, always gotta' bring home the bacon." _I'm not ready, yet. I'm not ready... yet..._

"Oh, it's okay. Just tell me when you have the time. See you, sweetie." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Meanwhile, Fleet was scratching in between his legs as he was sitting down.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" He then came up on all fours and headed to the Northern Pack. "Oh, boy, I'm going to miss so bad..."

"Wow..." said a voice that startled the she-wolf.

"Oh, it's just you Stinky; please don't scare me next time."

"Oh, sorry. I was just watching you two sit here on Moonlight Rock. Was it okay?"

"Are you kidding me, bro? It was wonderful! I swear, come mating season, I'm going to fuck him." Stinky frowned in hiding his disgust.

"Er... um... That's nice... Well, I only hope you get what's for you."

"You may be pack leader, Stinky, but you can't tell me what's best for me. I decide that."

"I never said I was going to. Besides, you can do whatever you wanna do; you're a high-ranking Alpha. It's just as your pack leader and older brother, I just wanna make sure you know what you're doing."

"I love you too, bro, but fuck off. If I can't handle it, I'll let you know, okay?"

"Hmm..."

"Good. See you later." Claudette hopped off the summit and walked down to the base of the mountain. Watching her descend, Stinky wondered what Claudette must be thinking. Her relationship with this new Northerner, Fleet had already caused some suspicions and noise complaints around the pack. What good exactly can come up from this so far?


	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue Part 2 7-31-2016

 **Meanwhile...**

"Oh, Francine. You taste so delicious!" said Liam, smirking at his prey. He had just caught a squirrel. They were once unbelievable friends, but eventually Liam's hunger needed to be satisfied.

"Liam, please stop licking me!" Liam would not release his prey from the ground. He had it pinned.

"Oh, shut up. You talk too much." He gave another big lick, dragging his rough tongue against Francine's face, covering her in saliva. Next, he lowered his muzzle and had the squirrel in his mouth. In one scoop, the rodent was trapped. Francine tried to claw her way out, but that only pressured Liam to do the inevitable. Inside, he rolled her tongue upwards, causing his prey to slip down. Liam raised his muzzle and the squirrel fell down the black hole, never to see daylight again. The grey wolf placed his right front paw on his throat to feel her prey slip down. He enjoyed that part the most.

A lump formed from the top of the neck slid down as his paw felt the bump move. He loved the squish noise he made when he swallowed. He love to eat. He wasn't particularly fat because of his lifestyle as an Alpha, but He wished to be. It was his fantasy, his fetish.

His prey was in her stomach now. He preferred eating live prey, usually rodents because they always squirmed. He sat down and rubbed his paw on his lower abdomen. The squirming inside gave him an erection. "Oh, Francine. Our friendship will always last..."


End file.
